Doctor Who: Music of Gallifrey
by Dani Glass-Kaulitz
Summary: Songs of the Doctor and Rose. Some if Doomsday didn't happen, others Doomsday did, either way, It's always them. Set to songs on my ipod. I suck at summeries. And spelling.
1. Hallelujah

Hallelujah – Kate Voegele

The Doctor and Rose sat quietly in the meadow, laying on the Doctor's coat, looking at the stars in the sky. The Doctor was pointing out constellations and telling stories about them. Rose was listening quietly, just listening to his words. 

The fireflies flew around the couple's heads, their small lights glowing in the darkness. The night air was cold, and Rose shivered. The Doctor turned to her. "You cold?" He asked her. 

She shivered again. "Just a little bit. It's nothing." She said. 

He smiled. "Come here." Rose moved closer to him, curling into his arm. He wrapped the coat around her to keep her warm and pulled her into him. The Doctor cradled her in his arms, letting the night consume the two of them. 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and she sighed deeply. Rose was warm and comfortable, and near sleep. This was the best day of her life. She tried to stay awake, but when she could no longer hold on, she drifted off in his arms. 

The Doctor smiled. Here was the woman he loved with every bit of his existence, sleeping in his arms, not a care in the world. For once they weren't fighting aliens or running for their lives. They were just two lovers, together and safe, the world passing them by. The Doctor watched Rose Tyler sleep. She looked so peaceful. She stirred and mumbled in her sleep. He chuckled softly and kissed he forehead. 

He found himself recalling the words to one of Rose's favorite songs. Hallelujah by Kate Voegele. _Love is not a victory march. It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah. _As much as he loved the song, he couldn't help but smile in amusement. Maybe it was for some, but not for him and Rose. Never. He didn't care if she was human and he was a Time Lord. He thought that he would never find someone that filled the hole in his heart that was left when the Time Lords and Gallifrey died. That had been true until he met Rose Tyler. But now he was so much better. She saved him from himself, and he would never let her go.

He would find a way to make her his for the rest of time. She had chosen to stay with him after the battle of Canary Warf. And that's what made Rose Tyler so amazing. She was willing to stay with him forever, and leave her family. _Everyone leaves home in the end._ She had said. She saved him from himself, and he would never let her go.

He would find a way to make her his for the rest of time. She had chosen to stay with him after the battle of Canary Warf. And that's what made Rose Tyler so amazing. She was willing to stay with him forever, and leave her family. _Everyone leaves home in the end._ She had said.

He smiled, kissed Rose's cheek, and looked back at the sky. "I love you Rose Tyler."

****

**Okay, well that was my first chapter. Thank you all so much for reading, and I promise. There will be more. But, you must push that beautiful blue button right there, or else I don't get fed, and well… no new chapters. So please. FEEEEEEEEEEEEEED MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Everytime we Touch

Every time we Touch (Yanou's Candlelight Mix) – Cascada

Rose stood quietly at the edge of the water of Bad Wolf Bay. It had been almost three months since the battle of Canary Wharf. Tears rolled down her face as she remembered _him. _

She remembered the first time they meet. That first word. "Run!" The End of the World. Seeing her dad. Dancing with him around the TARDIS. The Androids. _I am the Bad Wolf._ The regeneration. Christmas day, the werewolf. Watching him go down to fight the beast. The planet under the black hole. The pain she felt when she thought he was dead. Trying to call out to him when they were in 1953. The Cybermen, the Daleks. Then Canary Wharf.

_I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never gonna leave you. _Oh how she wished that to be true. And now, standing here, on a different world, away from the Doctor, _her _Doctor, killed her even more. His last few words echoed in her head.

_Quite right too. Then I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler… _That was it. He never got to say it. A sob escaped her lips. She looked down, then turned around and walked slowly away from the beach, her whole life being washed away with her footprints.

Looking out to the waves one last time, she spoke four last words. "I love you Doctor…"


	3. On The Wing

On the Wing – Owl City.

Standing on this planet with Rose, with the sun shining and the creatures flying around overhead, the mountains standing tall, made the Doctor as happy as it is possible to be. He looked at Rose, her golden blonde hair flowing in the gentle breeze. He felt the urge to reach out and stroke her cheek. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, making his hearts stop. She chuckled softly. "What? What are you starring at?" She asked. 

He blushed. "Nothing." He looked back at the sky. 

After a few moments, he looked over at her again. "How long are you gonna stay with me?" He asked. 

Rose turned to him. "Forever." She said, smiling. He felt his hearts warm. He took her hand, grasping it tight. _Forever. _That sounded just right to him. And forever it would be. 

He would find some way to make it work. If she was willing to be with him forever, he would make it happen. He wasn't going to lose Rose Tyler.  
The sun broke out from the mountains, casting shadows and warming the faces of the two travelers. The Doctor smiled. "Forever."

****

**Okay third chapter done, and let me know what you thought!**


	4. It's Not Over

It's Not Over – Daughtry

Looking at the last place Rose Tyler stood, the Doctor's hearts broke. Listening to Rose cry on the other side of the wall, killed him even more. He had promised her forever, but now she's trapped. He began to walk away, back to the TARDIS. 

Later that day, he found himself angry and completely broken. He punched the walls, creating holes and cutting his hands. What did he do to lose Rose like that. What did he do? He had lost his planet, his family, his friends, everything. Then he loses Rose! Why did the universe hate him? He did everything to save it and yet all it did was betray him. 

His life with Rose Tyler was the only thing he had left. He remembered what he had said on the base when he lost the TARDIS. _But I need my ship it's the only thing I've got. Literally the only thing. _But he was wrong. He had Rose Tyler. Now he didn't. She was gone and he never got to tell her. 

But he knew for sure. Never again. Never again would he love someone like Rose. He picked up her jacket and cried into it like a kid. It still smelled like her. But he would get back at the world for this. He didn't care if he died in the process. But the universe deserved it. 

No. That wasn't true. It didn't. He took the jacket, and hung it up in his closet. He took a deep breath, regaining his composure. The world didn't deserve that. It was Rose who decided to come back. It was Rose who had said she would never leave him. And Rose was willing to give her life to save the world. The Doctor thought about the last few words. _I love you._

She did love him. And she was safe. That was enough for him. Knowing she was safe. And he loved her. He was guilty for letting the last few seconds escape him. Not keeping time so he could say those last few words to her. He sighed. "Oh she knows." The he set the TARDIS to a new course, and off he went.

****

**Please review! Please? Pretty Please?**


	5. Decode

**This chapter takes place during **_**Rose**_** from the first season. This is right after the Doctor tells Rose to forget him. Enjoy!**

Decode – Paramore

Rose watched as the strange man walked away. He called himself the Doctor. But who was he really? _"Now forget me Rose Tyler." _He had told her. But she wasn't likely to do that. Not now. 

She would remember that man. She turned and began to walk away. Only a few steps away, there was a wind and a strange metallic sound. She ran for where it was. When she got there, the Doctor and the blue box were gone. She looked up and down the streets for him, but he was gone completely gone. 

Over the next few days, the strange man's face was still on Rose's mind. So many questions ran through her head. _Who was he? Why was he here? And why am I still thinking about him? _She tried to make herself forget, but it was impossible. 

But luckily she had found Clive. Hopefully she would get the answers she needed. Hopefully Clive could help her. And hopefully she would meet the Doctor again. 

But she new one thing. She was going to decode this man. No matter what. Rose wouldn't let anything stand in her way. And the next time he found her, she would be ready.

**Okay! Well… um… uh… REVIEW!**


	6. Here Without You

Here Without You – 3 Door Down

The Doctor looked out at planet Earth, thousands of miles away. That was Rose's planet. Her real planet.

Not the world where she was trapped now. 

He walked into her room, and the sadness over took him. He held up a picture of his beloved Rose. The picture Mickey had taken of them. Rose under his arm, her head on his shoulder. They were both smiling. A tear rolled down his face. "I'm here without you Rose. Wish you could be here." He spoke. Then quieter, and much sadder, he spoke the four words the he hadn't spoken at Bad Wolf Bay. "I love you Rose." 

Rose Tyler looked out of her window in her room. She looked at the forest. She couldn't cry anymore. She had no tears left. Every bit of her existence had been ripped from her as Pete took her back to his world. 

She didn't belong here. She was a stranger in this world. She didn't even belong in her own world. She belonged with the Doctor. The TARDIS, that small blue box that was so much bigger on the inside was her home. Not this. 

So many miles separated her from her Doctor. She looked at the picture that she had printed off again. The one that was identical to the one in her room. Rose under the Doctor's arm, her head on his shoulder. Completely happy. A life time ago. She had put the picture in a silver frame with the word _Forever_ engraved in fancy beautiful lettering. 

_Forever_. The word stung in her ears, causing tears to brim in her eyes. "Doctor…" She murmured, heartbroken. "I love you Doctor. Don't ever forget that." She kissed his image, and left it in its place on her pillow.

**I cried writing this so I hope you like it. Please Review and I hope to post another chapter soon.**


	7. Haunted

Haunted – Kelly Clarkson

Time passes. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months, and months turned into a year. And Rose Tyler awoke every night screaming from the same nightmare. It was a nightmare that was different from all others. The Doctor traveling alone, then fighting something that unraveled the universes, letting Rose come back to him. But right before they could embrace, the Doctor is struck, leaving him dying in the street. Rose running to help him, he tried speaking to her. "Rose before I go…"  
"Don't talk like that. You'll be alright. You'll be fine." 

"Rose… I… I'm sorry." His voice leaving was him. He was dying. 

Tears running down her face, she spoke again. "You're gonna be fine. I'm here."  
"I love you Rose…" Then he's gone. 

The same nightmare night after night. Never stopping. What if that was happening now? What is he was dying? What if? How could she know? How could she help him? 

To make matters worse, she saw the Doctor where ever she went. His ghostly image haunting her. Following her. She'd sometimes look in the mirror and see him standing in the background. She'd turn around, thinking he was really there, only to see nothing. 

Sometimes, she would hear the sound of the TARDIS. She would run after the sound, but there would be nothing. 

The Doctor was haunting her. She had to find a way back to him. Just to be with the Doctor again would make her the happiest person in the world. And these hauntings would stop. And she would finally smile again.

**This is defiantly NOT my best work, it was 2 am when I wrote this, so it's really jumbled. I had the nightmare that Rose had in this chapter, and I wanted to write about it. So please review!**


	8. Hay There Delilah

Hay There Delilah – Plain White T's

The busy market streets of Barcelona, the planet not the city, buzzed with energy. The two outsiders, The Doctor and Rose walked through the towns, petting the dogs with no noses and laughing. They brought up old memories, and made so much noise the locals were looking at them like they had escaped from the planets' mental hospital. 

"Hungry Rose?" The Doctor asked her, holding out a cup with some type of foam in it. 

She gave him a teasing cautious look. "What is it?" She asked. 

He laughed. "Just try it! C'mon you'll love it!" She took the glass from him, seeing that he had one too. "Okay. On three. One, two, three!"  
They both took a sip from the cup. Rose was in complete surprise. It was completely amazing. It tasted like chocolate and bananas and vanilla, and so many other types of sweet stuff that she couldn't find the name for. "Oh this is great!" She said, taking another drink. 

She glanced over at the Doctor, who had to foam like stuff all over him mouth. So laughed. "What are you? Ten?" She wiped the stuff off his mouth. 

"Sorry." He mumbled, holding back laughter. 

"Ya know, if we were to sell this on Earth, we would make a fortune!" Rose said. 

"Oh yeah!" The Doctor said. "Serving the humans alien food. But you are right. Who couldn't love this?" He said, drinking the foam again. 

Rose giggled. "And we could finally pay all of those parking tickets that have been piling up." 

He glared playfully at Rose. "Hay they were serving everything that had to do with bananas! C'mon! I had to go! It was bananas Rose. Bananas!" 

"Well _I'm _not paying the ticket!" The both of them laughed. 

They sat their glasses down and made their way through the rest of the city, arm in arm.

**I love this song and decided to use it, so… yeah. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
